SK8T3R BO!
by inukags4eva
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. AND EVEN IF I DO TELL IT WOULD GIVE IT AWAY. ITS REALLY GOOD. PLZ READ & REVIEW! ONESHOT


_He was a boy, she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet what more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well_

_All of her friends stuck up their nose & they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_5 years earlier_

"Hey Kagome? Do you see that girl over there?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up to see one of her best friends. He had silvery white hair that hung at his butt, golden eyes, and the cutest ears ever. He was half demon so he had dog ears and they were on top his head. She then looked at the gurl he was talking about. She was coming out the ballet studio.

"Oh you mean Kikyo. Yeah Why?" She asked. Her and Inuyasha was on their skateboards heading over to Miroku and Sango houses so they can head over to the studio and practice. 'Please don't say that you want to date her.' She thought to herself.

" I want to ask her out," he said. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to say no just because she liked Inuyasha.

"Then go for it," she said with a tight smile.

Kikyo looked over to see the girl and this boy she had her eye on walk over to her. She would never tell though. When her friends Kagura and Kanna noticed they scoffed.

"Eww. Look at his clothes. Can they be anymore baggy. And look at his friend," they laughed. He was weary baggy black pants that had chains hanging every wear, a pair of black converses, and a black shirt that said " I'm bad with names. Can I just call you dumbass?". His friend was wearing baggy but form fitting pants, black converses, and a black belly shirt that said "Ladies don't start fights, they finish them" that showed off her belly button ring.

"Hey, Kikyo. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Inuyasha asked me. Inside I was jumping for joy, but I knew I couldn't out with this boy.

He was a sk8ter boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth.

"Eww. Why would she go out with you?" Kanna asked.. His friend started putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Exactly. Why would I go out with someone like him," I said.

"Who wants to go out with a snob bitch like you? Hunh? Nobody, that's who," She said.

"Who was talking to you, you little slut?" I asked.

"Oh so I see preppy girl has a potty mouth," she said while advancing on me, but Inuyasha held her back.

"Lets just go, Kagome," he said. They hopped on their skateboards and skated off. Kagome looked back and stuck up her middle finger and mouth "You are so lucky."

_Five years from now she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone, she turns on t.v. guess who she sees sk8ter boy rockin' up MTV, she calls up her friends they already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show, she tags along and stands in the crowd, and looks up at the man that she turned down_

_Present_

Kikyo looked up from feeding her baby and turns on t.v.. She see Inuyasha and he was on MTV, performing live. She gasped and called Kagura. Kagura told her that she already know and that she had tickets to see his show that night and asked if Kikyo would like to come. Kikyo agrees and hangs up calling her babysitter for 8. She then goes to get ready.

_A couple of hours later_

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and sighed. He had his own band. Kagome, him, and his two other friends made up the band. It was now 10 p.m. and just know she'd be able to go backstage and talk to him.

_He was sk8ter boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth_

_Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now, we are more than just good friends, this is how this story ends, to bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be, there is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside_

_Backstage_

Inuyasha walked off stage and went straight to the water cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. He guzzled it down and set it on the table. A lot of fans was back here with there back stage passes. Just then the group noticed he was there and ran up for autographs. When he was down signing, they rushed the rest of the band.

"Inuyasha?" he heard a voice ask. He looked to his left to see... Kikyo! Well lets see what she wants.

"Uh.. Hi, Kikyo. How you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. Look I want to say sorry for how I treated you 5 years earlier. And want to know if the offer still stands?" She asked. Inuyasha stared at her to see if she was serious. He sniffed the air and sure enough she was. Inuyasha started to laugh and she looked at him as if he were crazy. After about ten minutes he stopped and tried to compose himself. Before he could answer however Kagome came up to him and started kissing him.

"Hey, babe. The show was great right. And those fans. They have the craziest places for you to sign," she said while laughing.

"Enough talk about them. Now back to that kiss," he said. Completely ignoring Kikyo, they started making out.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love haven't you heard? How we rock each others world._

_I'm with the sk8ter boy, I said see you later boy I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at the studio singin' the song he wrote about a girl he used to know_

"Ahem," Kikyo cleared her throat and they both stopped and looked at her.

"Is that Kikyo?" Kagome asked him and he nodded.

"Guess what she asked me?" he asked her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"If I wanted to go out with her still," he said. They looked at each other and bust out laughing. After they were done(which was like ten minutes) Kagome looked at her evilly.

"Listen, bitch! If you picked up a magazine of listened to anything you would know that me and Inuyasha are going out. No scratch that, we're engaged," She said sticking up her left hand and showing off her 25 karat tear dropped shaped pink diamond in a gold band that had diamond going all around it, "So fuck off. Come on Inuyasha. We got to go to the practice that song you wrote."

The End


End file.
